Reunited
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: After months apart, two lovers are reunited, despite the fight that will ensue when they get back to the office. JJ/Emily. Dedicated to TML.


AN: Hello all! I know I'm not known too well in this pairing, but Tracia asked and I'm more than willing to help out! Please see the note at the bottom of the page! And of course I'm totally writing this for Sona because I saw how excited she was to see her beloved JJ. No joke, she was like an excited puppy. Soooooo, without further ado, cause I have nothing else to say, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and am slightly alright with it!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ stood with her arms across her chest, her left foot tapping a staccato rhythm on the concrete. Hotch stood next to her his arms across his own chest and a scowl on his face.

"She'll be here soon." JJ had nothing to say. She had been working on this case for months and now she would finally get to see her again.

"When? Hasn't it been long enough?" Alright so maybe she was a little snappy towards her boss, but still, it was her best friend after all. "I promised her I'd be the first one to greet her when she got back."

"You will, JJ. Just give the plane a few more moments." JJ wanted to stomp her foot and demand her best friend be in front of her now. Not in a few minutes. Now. She sighed as she thought about the months since she had lied to the team about Emily dying. She winced.

"They'll never forgive us." Aaron shrugged.

"We're a family. We fight and at the end of the day, we have each other's backs. Will they be angry? Yes, but we did it to keep everyone safe and at the end of the day, that's all that matters." JJ sighed. He was right, but she was having a hard time believing it at the moment. Morgan was going to be the worst of all. JJ wasn't sure he'd gotten over finding out Emily had had an relationship with Doyle for a profile. Hypocritical jackass.

And Reid was going to be hurt. JJ had held him as he cried, not once mentioning her own pain. She didn't know which of them had it worse, Reid who thought she was dead or JJ who knew she was alive, but knew there had been a chance she would never see Emily again.

"Look" Aaron nodded ahead of them. JJ smiled as she saw the markings of the BAU jet. Surprisingly, Strauss had allowed them the funds to use the jet for Emily.

"Emily" JJ murmured. The corner of Aaron's mouth turned up as he saw JJ perking up. She hadn't been the same woman since Emily's abrupt departure from their lives. Everyone had assumed she was grieving, but Aaron knew better.

They watched as the plane came to a stop in front of them and the stairs dropped open. Aaron dropped his arms as he and JJ walked towards the plane.

A small smile started on JJ's face as she saw those familiar black boots.

"Emily!" A grin crossed the brunette's face.

"Miss me?" JJ stood at the bottom of the stairs, Hotch a little ways away to let them greet each other. "It's been awhile." Emily moved her hand towards JJ's face, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"It has and yeah I've missed you. Henry missed you too." Emily's face softened at the mention of the little boy.

"I've missed you too." Emily moved closer. There was barely any space between them now. She dropped her bag on the ground and cupped JJ's face in her hands. "I've missed you so much, JJ." JJ could feel a few tears leave her eyes as Emily closed the distance between them and gave her the sweetest kiss. JJ tangled her hands in Emily's hair, keeping the brunette close.

"You better not have let anyone else touch those lips while you were gone." Emily grinned and nipped her chin playfully.

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" JJ laughed and pulled Emily in for another kiss.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson tonight on who you belong to." Emily laughed softly as she kissed JJ again. Aaron stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"I hate to cut your reunion short for now, but we need to get going." JJ and Emily nodded. Aaron smiled gently as he grabbed Emily's bag, while the women took the lead towards the car. He couldn't help but smile as they kept glancing at each other with loving smiles on their faces and their hands locked. Their family was fractured, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *frowns* Where did that come from? *points up* That wasn't what was running through my head. It just… appeared. *shrugs* I don't know. Parts of it are good, parts are bad, and parts are OOC. Sorry! So thanks for reading!

_**You all have a little less than three weeks left to nominate stories for the **__**Second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards**__**. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES.**_


End file.
